Tunzale Agaeva
Tunzale Agaeva ( ), is a composer, singer and Honored Artist of Azerbaijan. Biography Tunzale Agaeva was born 21 October 1976, in Tovuz, a city in the north-west of Azerbaijan. She graduated from a music school in Tovuz with a major in piano. She then continued her piano studies in the Gambar Husseinli musical technical school in Ganja, Azerbaijan. She also took composing classes at Uzeyir Hajibeyov Baku Music Academy. She composed her first song "Sen o deyilsen" (You are not him) at the age of 12, to the lyrics of Azerbaijani poet Samad Vurgun. The single was then included in her first album. She was given the title of Honored Artist of Azerbaijan by decree of the President of the Republic of Azerbaijan 16 May 2006. Career *2001—Agaeva won "The Baku Autumn", famous music contest for young performers. Thus began her professional creative career as a pop songwriter and singer. *2002—She won at "Turksoy", international music festival of Turkic youth in Russian Federation. *2003—Agaeva won the Grand Prix at "Yalta 2003", international music contest, in Ukraine. *2006—Agaeva was awarded the title "Honored Artist" of Azerbaijan. *2008—She carried out the project "Olkem" (My Country) jointly with Jamil Amirov, famous jazz composer, pianist and adaptor. Within the project they presented the "Olkem" romance by the eminent composer Asef Zeynalli under a new adaptation. *2008—She became one of the permanent members of the award panel from Azerbaijan at "Eurovision" International Song Contest. *2010—The survey by "Gizil Bashlar", a youth cultural center, chose her "the most patriotic singer of the year' in Azerbaijan. *2011—Ireli the largest public union in the country, awarded her with a special diploma for her active participation in youth social movement in the country. *2012—Agaeva released an album of her patriotic songs ("I am proud that I am an Azerbaijani", "We are coming", "Heroes", "My martyr", "Our time") "Anam Azerbaijan" (My mother Azerbaijan) with the support of "Ireli" Public Union. The album was distributed in kindergartens, schools and universities. The purpose was to promote patriotic feelings among youth and children. *2012—In September Agaeva was chosen the "Best Artist of the Year" by the "Coterie of European Newspaper Workers" in brother Turkey. :Until now she has taken part in numerous international music festivals as an official guest. Agaeva has also represented Azerbaijan abroad – as a part of "Azerbaijan Culture Days" government projects. She has repeatedly been invited to judge different music competitions for young performers. *2012—In August she gave a concert for international charity organization "Gold Crescent". The concert was supported by the international research institute "Eurasia" and was held to aid the Azerbaijanis, affected by the earthquake in Iran. *2012—In November Agaeva participated at the International Baku Jazz Festival, organized with the support of the Ministry of Culture and Tourism of the Republic of Azerbaijan, and gave the very first symphonic jazz concert, accompanied by Uzeyir Hajibeyov State Symphonic Orchestra, headed by the eminent Azerbaijani conductor Yalchin Adigozalov. *2014—Agaeva was invited by TRT Music channel, owned by TRT Television, to launch and host a music program "Charm of One Voice". Agaeva now composes and sings pop-jazz-folk with a tinge of funk and blues. Social projects *"End Human Trafficking" international campaign :Agaeva was a part of the campaigning video for "End Human Trafficking". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UaM6U0BflY4 In 2010 she was awarded with an honorary diploma by the former president of Latvia Ms. Freiberga for her active participation in the campaign. She also participates in public and charity projects to help orphans, disabled children and those, suffering from cancer. *"Let's Bring Joy to Our Children" project :In 2005 Agaeva carried out a project "Let's Bring Joy to Our Children". The purpose of the project was to increase care and attention to children, living in orphanages. Especially for this project she composed "Laylay" (Lullaby) to the poem by national poetess Mirvari Dilbazi and the heroes of the video for the song were kids, who have been devoid of their parents' love. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jeAxShAnqw *“Grow-A-Vision” project :In 2011 Agaeva participated in Oxfam’s “Grow-A-Vision” project. The campaign was dedicated to the May 2012 Eurovision music contest being held in Baku. Agaeva became the head singer of "Grow-A-Vision", composed by the British composer and producer Alex Forster and was also filmed in the video. The song has been aired in Azerbaijan and all other Eurovision countries since May 2012. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acFPmT6alwY *“Active Family, Healthy Environment” :The main purpose of the “My Active Family, Healthy Environment” program, carried out by the National Olympic Committee, is to promote healthy and active life style and attract more people, especially children and their parents to the Olympic movement. Agaeva was chosen the National Olympic Ambassador for 2014 according to FASA program. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SSadDe7tWyo Solo concerts *Olmuşam *Oxu... *Ölkəm *Sülhümüzü qoruyaq (organized within the framework of the international program against human trafficking) *Tünzalənin JAZZ Dünyası *Tünzalə JAZZibəsi Discography *''Sevdi can səni'' *''Bir də baxım'' *''Oxu..'' *''İllərə yalvardım'' *''İkimizin yerinə'' *''Anam Azərbaycan'' *''Özümü bilirəm'' Hit songs *Sevdi can səni "Sevdi can səni" albomu *Xavərim "Bir də baxım" albomu *Yağış "Oxu" albomu *Sevgilər "Oxu" albomu *İllərə yalvardım "İkimizin yerinə" albomu *İstəyirəm "İkimizin yerinə" albomu *Görüşək (2011) *Pərvanə (2011) *Sənsiz (2012) *Hədiyyə (2012) *Gülbahar (2013) *Xoş gəldin (2013) *Hər şey yaxşı olacaq (2014) in iTunes Store *Qovuş Ona (2014) in iTunes Store External links *Agaeva’s Instagram page *Agaeva’s official Facebook page *Agaeva’s official Youtube channel *Agaeva’s official Twitter account References Category:Azerbaijani singers Category:1976 births Category:People from Tovuz Category:Living people Category:Singers Category:Central Asian singers Category:European singers Category:Asian singers Category:Asian musicians Category:Central Asian musicians Category:European musicians